1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photogrammetric analytical measurement system, in which a survey map is produced on the basis of a set of photographed pictures obtained at two different photographing positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, photogrammetry is carried out at a traffic accident spot. The traffic accident spot is photographed by a camera in at least two different positions, and a survey map of the traffic accident spot is produced based on a set of photographed pictures obtained at the different positions.
In particular, a two-dimensional coordinate system is defined on each of the photographed pictures, and two-dimensional positions of the objects, which are recorded on each picture, are determined by the two-dimensional coordinate system. Then, a three-dimensional coordinate system is defined on the basis of the two sets of two-dimensional coordinate systems, and three-dimensional positions of the recorded objects are determined from the three-dimensional coordinate system. Accordingly, it is possible to produce a survey map of the traffic accident spot by drawing the objects on a sheet of paper in such a manner that the objects are projected on one of the three planes defined by the three-dimensional system.
Before accurately scaled distances and lengths can be reproduced on the survey map, a standard measurement scale must be recorded together with the objects in the photographed pictures. Also, a standard reference plane, on which the survey map should be drawn, must be defined in the photographed pictures.
Usually, in order to define the standard measurement scale and the reference plane, three respective cone-shaped markers, which are identical to each other, are positioned at suitable locations around a traffic accident spot. Namely, a distance between two apexes of the cone-shaped markers is measured, for example, with a measuring tape, and set as the standard measurement scale, and a plane, defined by the three apexes of the cone-shaped markers, is utilized as the reference plane.
The determination of the three-dimensional positions of the recorded objects from the three-dimensional coordinate system is carried out by iterating a series of approximate calculations, using a computer having a monitor on which the set of photographed pictures is displayed.
Initially, before a first series of approximate calculations is executed, the apexes of the cone-shaped markers and a suitable point on one of the recorded objects in the set of photographed pictures displayed on the monitor are selected with a cursor, by manipulating a mouse, whereby three sets of two-dimensional coordinates, corresponding to the apexes of the cone-shaped markers, and a set of two-dimensional coordinates on the suitable point of the selected object are inputted to the computer. Namely, the execution of the first series of approximate calculations is based upon the inputted two-dimensional coordinates of the apexes of the cone-shaped markers and the inputted two-dimensional coordinates of the suitable point on the selected object, thereby determining three-dimensional positions of the apexes of the cone-shaped markers and a three-dimensional position of the suitable point of the selected object from the three-dimensional coordinate system.
Then, another suitable point on the selected object in the set of photographed pictures displayed on the monitor is indicated with the cursor, by manipulating the mouse, whereby a set of two-dimensional coordinates of the other suitable point on the selected object is inputted to the computer, and a second series of approximate calculations is executed on the basis of the inputted two-dimensional coordinates of the other suitable point on the selected object, thereby determining a three-dimensional position of the other suitable point on the selected object from the three-dimensional coordinate system. This procedure is continued until a sufficient number of points on the selected object are indicated, to thereby specify a three-dimensional profile of the selected object.
Before the three-dimensional profile of the selected object can be properly specified and produced, each of the suitable points on the selected object must be precisely indicated with the cursor, by an operator's manipulation of the mouse. Nevertheless, the indication of the suitable points on the selected object with the cursor, by the operator's manipulation of the mouse, cannot always be carried out in a precise manner. Of course, unless the precise indication of the suitable points on the selected object can be ensured, the selected object cannot be accurately drawn on the survey map. Note, it is possible to precisely indicate the apexes of the cone-shaped markers with the cursor, by the operator's manipulation of the mouse, because the apex of each cone-shaped marker is very conspicuous.